The primary objective of the study is to determine the toxicity and maximal tolerated dose of intrahepatic verapamil added to chemoembolization of hepatocellular carcinoma. Secondary goals are to determine tumor response to treatment with chemoembolization alone and with escalating doses of varapamil.